Moving On
by Kammie
Summary: Hmmm...I think I'm wasting a good title. Not that this isn't a good story...it actually is, just I think I could have come up with a better title. This is a humor/romance/OOC story all in1 it's kinda my escape from writers block. It's not done...It's pre


A/N--Really weird. REALLY weird. But it's getting a build up to some good H/HR-ness. I think you'll enjoy it. Pretty humorous.   
  
It was the summer before Harry, Ron, and Hermione's seventh year. Voldemort had finally been defeated and the wizarding community was very happy. Harry was going to stay with the Weasley's for the week before school.   
  
He took a train to Ottery St. Catchpole, the moment he stepped off the train he saw a familiar girl, she had long brown hair and was average height and slim.   
  
"Hermione!" Harry called.   
  
The girl spun around. "Harry!" She squelled and ran into his arms. "Oh Harry it's so good to see you! This summer has been so incredibly weird!"   
  
"How so?" Harry asked  
  
"Well...I went to Diagon ally the other day...and well...Harry the entire wizard community is ...WEIRD now that Voldemorts gone." She said.  
  
"Weird? What do you mean weird?" Harry asked helping her with her trunk.  
  
"Well...it's like...they have NO worries." She seemed to be having trouble in choosing her words.  
  
"And they shouldn't." Harry said.  
  
"Yes, I know. But Harry...They litterally have lost ALL responsibility." Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione...I'm sure your over exagerating." Harry said hailing a taxi.  
  
"No Harry I'm serious. Everyone was running around not caring...throwning things away for free...Ohhh...I can't put it into words. But all the adults, Madame Malkin, Tom, EVERYONE was acting as if they were seven."  
  
"Hermione, honey you worry so much. Voldemort terrorized their genoration. They probably never had a very carefree childhood like anyone our age or younger did," Harry said refering to his defeating the dark lord as a baby, "They're just enjoying their freedom...It'll blow over in a week."  
  
"Whatever you say Mr. Hero." Hermione said climbing into the taxi.   
  
"Are you ok?" Harry asked her, "You look pale."  
  
"I'm just really tired. I've been worrying about the affects of sudden freedom...the total disregard for responsibility the elders are displaying...Plus this stuff with my parents..." Hermione said yawning.   
  
Harry told the cabbie where to go and Hermione leaned her head back agains the back of the seat.   
  
"C'mere." Harry said wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close so that her head rested on his shoulder. "You just take a nap. I'll wake you when we get there."  
  
"Thanks Harry..." Hermione said closing her eyes.  
  
"What are best friends for?" He said looking down at her. He couldn't help noticing how peaceful she looked asleep...how gorgeous she was...her hair had thinned out so much when she'd decided to grow it long.  
  
The cabbie laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Harry asked.  
  
"Best friends...hahaha...I saw the way you looked at her." he chuckled  
  
"Hey man. Hermione is one of my two best friends in the entire world." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah sure, son." The cabbie laughed.   
  
Harry sighed and watched the scenery change outside of the window.  
  
***15 minutes later***  
  
"Hermi, Hermione come on wake up." Harry said gently shaking her as the cab pulled to a stop.  
  
"Hmmm? Harry?" she murmered.  
  
"It's just me. Come on...let's go." Harry said.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and looked up. Her head still on Harry's shoulder.   
  
"Mmm...ok..." She said sitting up.  
  
Hermione climbed out to the back to get their trunks while Harry payed the cabbie.   
  
"Thank you." He said. "Good luck with your girlfriend son."  
  
Harry sighed. At least he wasn't one of the people still harrassing Hermione about Rita Skeeters article two years ago.  
  
"Ohh...Harry! Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley came bustling outside giving them each a hug. "It's so good to see you! Hermione you look so pretty! Did you loose weight?"   
  
Hermione shrugged.   
  
"Ohh..dear you look so pale..." Mrs. Weasley said. "Hermione, honey, you aren't...you haven't started to...Hermione this isn't a repeat of what happened in your fifth year is it?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No Mrs. Weasley. I'm still eating."  
  
"Good good." Mrs. Weasly said. "Ohh Harry! Goodness me you're so muscular! Practicing you quiditch skills no doubt?" Harry grinned.   
  
"Well come in come in." She said leading them in.   
  
Harry trailed behind a bit and took Hermione's trunk from her.   
  
"Hermione," He whispered. "Are you really ok? You haven't been starving your self again have you?"  
  
"No. Harry I'm ok." SHe said. "I've just been worrying about things lately."  
  
"Like what?" Harry asked. "Not the whole thing about adults having no responsiblility right?"  
  
"No." Hermione said. "Not that. It's just my parents..."  
  
"Harry! Dude! Hermione! Dudette!" Ron's voice came through the house. Ron came racing out to meet them.  
  
"DUDES!!!" He shouted embracing Hermione and giving Harry a weird guy hug.   
  
"ummm...Ron?" Hermione asked looking at Ron who was standing in front of her in a wet suit holding a surfboard.  
  
"Yeah dudette?" Ron asked.  
  
"What's with the whole surfing thing?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ohh...dudes it's totally awesome!" Ron said. "I've been surfing in this lake up the road..."  
  
"Ron." Hermione interupted. "You can't surf in a lake. There aren't any waves."  
  
"Dudette you just don't understand what it's like to be out there on the water! It's so..narly!" Ron said.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other. This was definatley weird.  
  
"Come on dudes! Let's go get some water!" Ron shouted running out the door.   
  
"Ummm...Ron?" Harry said. "We just got there. Can't we unpack and put on some suits first?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever dudes!" Ron said. "I'll meet you there!!!" Ron took off at high speed up hill.  
  
"That was definatley..." hermione started  
  
"Weird." Harry agreed.  
  
They headed upstairs to unpack. Hermione knocked on Ginny's door.   
  
There was the sound of feet coming across the floor. Then it opened and there stood....  
  
"Ginny?!?" Harry and Hermione asked.  
  
"Please. I prefer to go by, Essence." The girl at the door said.  
  
Harry was shocked. He stepped back to get a better look at the youngest Weasly. It was definatly Ginny...but she had died her hair black and was wearing so much white makeup that you could hardly see her freckles. She was wearing a long black dress under her black cloack and was wearing tall black boots. Her nails were also black and she was wearing WAY too much black mascara. Peering past her into her room Harry could see about fifty white candles burning all around a bed with black bedclothing. There were no dressers or book shelves and the window had a black curtain drawn shut.   
  
"Umm...Gin..gin...Essence?" Hermione said. "What..What possesed you to ...ummm..dress...like this...and your hair..."  
  
"I accept death. I no longer have to go under false happy pretenses." She spoke in a mono tone voice. "When Thomas was alive I felt I had to pretend I was happy. To ensure everyone else's happiness. But now I can be my true self. My essence."  
  
"Thomas?" Harry asked.   
  
"Tom Riddle." Essense said. "The dark lord. I liked to call him Thomas."  
  
"Umm...Ok..." Hermione said. "If you don't mind I'm just going to drop off my trunk and get out a swim suit so I can join your brother."   
  
"I do not care." Essence said in her never changing monotone voice. "Do as you please."   
  
With that Essence went back into her room and sat on the center of the floor.  
  
"Oh gosh." Hermione said. "First Ron...now THIS. Harry what's going on?"  
  
"I don't know. Herm, I really don't know." I'll go to Ron's room and change, I'll meet you on the porch in ten minutes?"  
  
Hermione nodded.   
  
Harry continued towards Rons room. He entered to room to find Percy in there at a desk.   
  
"ohh...umm...Hi Percy." Harry said.   
  
Percy jumped up and shoved the papers he was working on down his robes.  
  
"Oh Harry, it's only you good." He said pulling the papers back out.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked.   
  
"NOthing." Percy said.  
  
"Why are you in Ron's room?"  
  
"Because. Because...I don't know. I wanted privacy and Ron's always at the lake." Percy said.  
  
"Who are you writing to?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not writing TO anyone. I'm just writing. Writing a play." Percy said.   
  
"Really?" Harry said. "Lemme see it."   
  
Percy handed him the pages. Harry began to read...then abrubtly stoped.   
  
"OH MY GOSH! Percy this is porn!" Harry said.  
  
"NOT so loud!" Percy said. "No else knows about my other job yet."  
  
"Look Percy, I'm going to change and go to the lake." Harry said grabbing his suit and going to the bathroom.  
  
A few minutes later he was wearing his suit and a t-shirt and was sitting on the porch waiting for Hermione. She showed up wearing a cute yellow spaghetti strap tank top and short jean cutoffs.   
  
"Harry, Ginny is SCARY." She said rushing out to him. "I was trying to talk to her...just 'how's your summer' and stuff and she like...wasn't hearing me. She just sat on the floor with her eyes closed. It was like she was dead to everyone or something...but she was right there. But she wouldn't talk. It was like she couldn't. I mean just last spring she was the perky red headed Ginny who we love."  
  
Harry nodded. He knew that feeling of talking to someone who couldn't answer much better than Hermione did.   
  
"Harry, it was like she was in a coma." Hermione shuddered. "Is...is this what it was like when I was in the hospital?" She asked hesitantly.   
  
Harry nodded. "Worse Hermione. You know Ginny could talk if she wanted...she just isn't. Hermione we didn't know if you were going to be ok ever again."  
  
Hermione looked down at her feet. "I'm...I'm sorry." She said.   
  
Harry looked at her and saw a tear fall to the ground.   
  
"Hey..." He said stopping and putting his hands on her shoulders. "You're ok now....right."  
  
Hermione's lip trembled and she nodded.  
  
Harry pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Come on. Let's go see Ron surf on the lake." Harry said.   
  
Hermione giggled.   
  
Thirty minutes later they were sitting out in the sun. Ron was in the water...he would paddle out into the middle of the lake and climb onto his board. Then he would do this weird little dance thing before paddling around some more and standing up again. He paddled to the shore and came in to see how his friends were.  
  
"Dude's it's ruff out there today!" He said.   
  
Harry and Hermione supressed a giggle.   
  
"Dudes! Comin' in?" He said.   
  
"Yeah sure Ron, in a minute." Harry said sitting up.  
  
"Ok dudes! See you then!" Ron ran back into the water.  
  
"Coming?" Harry asked Hermione as he pulled off his shirt.  
  
"Ummm...I dunno..." She said, "It looks cold."  
  
"Aaawww Hermione's afraid of the cold?" Harry asked.  
  
"No!" She said.   
  
"Then come on!" Harry said.  
  
"Ok then I will." Hermione took off her top and shorts to reveal a cute blue, two piece.   
  
They walked down to the edge of the water and watched Ron paddling around with a look of concentration on his face.  
  
"Ok, I've decided. Ron, Ginny and Percy have snapped." Harry said.  
  
"Percy?" Hermione asked.   
  
"He has a new job." Harry said. "He writes porn."  
  
"EWww!" Hermione said.  
  
Harry stepped out into the water. "Coming?" He asked Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked hesitant and shook her head.  
  
"Oh yes you are!" Harry said.  
  
"No! Harry it's cold!" Hermione said.  
  
"Cold?" Harry asked and splashed her with water. "Is this cold?"  
  
"Aaaahhh! Yes! Stop!" She shrieked.   
  
"So I guess you wouldn't like it if I did....this!" Harry said scooping her up over his shoulder and wading out into the water.  
  
"No! hehee Harry!!!" Hermione said.   
  
Harry threw her out into the water. She resurfaced a few seconds later laughing.  
  
"See it's not that cold." Harry said.  
  
Hermione splashed him and he splashed back and soon they were in an all out splashing war.   
  
Ron paddled up to them looking very upset. "Dudes." He said with a tear running down his face "You're causing too much turbulance. I can't take it. I've got to train. You know I love you dudes but...but I'm afraid you're going to have to leave. I need to train."  
  
"Train for what?" Harry asked.   
  
"The olympics man." Ron aswered wiping his tears.  
  
"I didn't know there was lake surfing in the olympics." Hermione said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh yeah man." Ron said seriously.  
  
"Well, Ron, we're very sorry for inturupting your training." Harry said.  
  
"It's understandible, dude." Ron said. ,"But you must go now. Or I'll lose time to train."   
  
"Ok, Ok Ron, we'll see you later." Hermione said.  
  
They went up onto the beach and put their clothing back on ontop of their suits and began to walk down the path toward the burrow.  
  
"Did you know anything about olympic lake surfing?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, no I can't say that I've heard of it." Hermione said then they burst out laughing.  
  
*****Diner at the Burrow****  
  
"Yo mum! This food is like totally good!" Ron said as he his spaghetti.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Weasley it's really good." Harry said.  
  
"Ginny, dear...oh I'm sorry. Essence? Why aren't you eating?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Mother, I was born, I live, I die. Eating has no purpose." Essence said  
  
"Yes it does. You need to eat to live." Mrs. Weasley said. The room was kinda quiet after that. Harry could tell that everyone was thinking about Hermione.  
  
Essence sighed and began to eat. Harry looked over at Hermione's plate. She hadn't eaten very much. But she had eaten. Ever since their fifth year Harry always made sure she was actually eating. She used to have so many ways to hide it, just moving it around on her plate, never actually taking a bite...she used to lie about it so much...  
  
***************************************************************"Hey Hermione, aren't you hungry?" Harry had asked one day during dinner.  
  
"No, I had..I had a big lunch." She'd said.  
  
"No you didn't." Ron had said with a mouth full of turkey. " I was with you, you weren't hungry then either."  
  
"Well...well right." Hermione said. "I...I wasn't hungry then but then I...I went down to the kitchens later, because I was hungry and I ate a really big lunch. I'm still full."  
  
"Look Hermione just eat a piece of bread or something." Harry said.  
  
Hermione looked at the bread...Harry couldn't read the expression on her face. She looked as though she wanted to eat it but she didn't reach for it.  
  
"No...no thanks Harry...I really must go to the library." Hermione said getting up and leaving.  
  
"Something's not right with her lately." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah I know." Harry said. "She is acting kinda weird. And she's been getting so thin...it can't be healthy. I'm going to go ask her if she's feeling ok. Maybe she's sick...Madame Pomfrey would probably have some sort of medicine for her."  
  
"Yeah you do that." Ron said. "I'm going to do my transfiguration homework.  
  
Harry got up and left the great hall. He jogged up the steps and hurried down the hall.   
  
''There she is.' he thought when he saw her further down the hall.  
  
He was just about to call out to her when she suddenly stopped and leaned against the wall. Harry stopped, what was wrong with her? Then Hermione crumbled to the ground.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Harry shuddered at the memory, it was the scariest moment of his life, even scarier than facing Voldemort.  
  
He looked over at Hermione. She smiled at him and took a bite of her spaghetti. Harry smiled back.  
  
Just then the door to the burrow slammed Harry looked behind him to see Mr. Weasley enter. He was dressed as a muggle hippie and carrying a guitar.  
  
"Peace family." He said.   
  
"Hello, Arthur, dear. How was work?" Molly asked.  
  
"Fine woman, just fine." He took off his purple tintid sunglasses and sat down.  
  
"Where are the twins?" He asked. "They are totally groovy."  
  
"I don't know Arthur, They've been gone since early this morning." Molly said. "But Harry and Hermione are here."  
  
"Groovy baby." Arthur said, "Essence please pass the cheese."  
  
"Cheese is a metaphor for suffering." Essence said passing her father the cheese.  
  
"Groovy."   
  
A few minutes later the door slammed shut again and footsteps were heard running through the house.  
  
"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley called. "Come down here!"  
  
The footsteps came running back   
  
"Hola familia!" Fred said running into the room and grabbing a dinner roll.  
  
"Nosotros Vamos al cine con dos bonita chicas!!! Nosotros Duemos en ellas casa en ellas camas!!! Choa!!" George said grabbing the last roll.  
  
"Adios." Essense said. Then she turned to everyone else. "They are actually DOING something with their minds. Speaking the spanish language. The spanish accepted death."  
  
"Where did they learn spanish?" Harry asked.   
  
"Oh who knows." Mrs. Weasley said. "They just picked it up one day."  
  
Hermione was giggling.   
  
"Groovy supper man, I gotta jet. Gonna go to the concert tonight." Mr. Weasley said getting up.  
  
"Mother, I'm adjourning to my room to contemplate life and death." Essense said.   
  
"Do you want any help with the dishes Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked politley.  
  
"Oh no dear. You three can go out and do whatever you like." She said to Ron, Harry, and Hermione.   
  
"DUDE!!!" Ron said running out of the kitchen and grabbing his surfboard. Harry and Hermione followed.  
  
"Well...Seeing as everyone here has gone insane..." Harry said. "What do you want to do?"   
  
Hermione giggled. "Actually, Harry, Mrs. Weasley still seems sane."  
  
"No she doesn't." Harry said. "Would the old Mrs. Weasley let Ginny die her hair and become a goth? Would the old Mrs. Weasley let Fred and George go on without speaking english? I think not."  
  
Hermione giggled. "Hey Harry, Do you know Spanish?"  
  
"No...why?"  
  
"Well I do. And I understood what Fred and George were saying at dinner and it's really quiet funny."   
  
"What then?"  
  
"They said they were going to the movies with two pretty girls...then they were going to spend the night at their houses...in their beds. And poor Mrs. Weasley just said. "That's nice dears."" Hermione said with a giggle.  
  
Harry chuckled. "Well then what do you think has happened with Bill and Charlie?"  
  
Hermione sighed " I dunno...but it looks like we might just find out." She pointed as an old car rolled into the driveway. Bill stepped out of the drivers door. Then he started to walk around to the other side.   
  
"Hey Herm, is that...Fluer...in the car?"  
  
"Ummm...yeah, maybe. I haven't seen her in three years, not since the triwizard tounament...so she'd be..20 now. Yeah I think it's her."  
  
Bill opened the door and held out his hand, a slim pale hand grabbed it and pulled herself out of the car.  
  
"Oh my goodness..." Hermione said gazing down the hill.  
  
Surely enough it was Fluer Delacour...only she was very very pregnate.  
  
Harry and Hermione watched as they headed for the doorway.   
  
"Shall we?" Harry asked holding out his arm for Hermione. They headed down the hill and caught the door just before it slammed shut following Bill and Fluer inside. Fluer turned around.   
  
"Oh! 'arry! 'Ermione!!" She said, "It's so great to see you!!! 'ermione you are so thin!"  
  
Hermione looked at her feet for a second then looked up again. "Well thank you Fluer." She said politley glancing at Fluers stomache. "I didn't know you two were married." she said.  
  
"Yup, we eloped...two nights ago." Bill said. "Just stopped in to tell everyone.  
  
"Wow." Hermione said. "When's the baby due Fluer?" She asked.  
  
"What baby?" Fluer asked.  
  
"Well...you look to be very pregnate." Hermione said.  
  
"I do not know zee meaning of zis word. And 'ermione, you silly girl, every one knows that the stork brings babies." Fluer said.  
  
"Ummm...Fluer honey." Bill said.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"We need to have a talk." They walked over to a corner and Bill gave her a ten minute talk. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and tried not to laugh. Fluer was just as much a ditzy idiot now as she ever was.  
  
Fluer and Bill walked over. Fluer looking very pale and glancing at her stomache every few seconds.  
  
"So..." Bill said trying to start conversation. "How's life?"  
  
"Life is not real, real is death." Essense said from the top of the stairs. She walked down leaned over to Fluers stomache. "Run away little baby. You want to escape this hideous world. It brings none but misery." Essence then made her exit.  
  
"So where's mom or dad?" Bill asked.  
  
"Your mom is in the kitchen." Harry said. Bill took Fluers hand and led her toward the kitchen.   
  
"Hey mom." Bill said.   
  
"Oh hello Bill, Hello Flue.." Her sentence trailed off as she glanced at Fluers bulging middle. Apparently this was news to everyone.   
  
"Well well," She said fanning herself with a dish towell, "When did all of this happen?"  
  
"OH!" Fluer said, "We eloped two days ago!"  
  
"Well that's very nice dear, but I mean...this?" She said pointing at Fluers stomache.  
  
"Oh Meezus Weasley, I know zis will be hard to beleeve but zere is a baby in zere!" Fluer said proud to have learned something new.  
  
"I know dear, it just caught me by surprise. When is the baby due?" She asked.  
  
"I do not know." Fluer said.  
  
"What do you mean? How can you not know?" Mrs. Weasley said.   
  
"Well Bill just told me a few minutes ago." Fluer said.  
  
"Hermione go to the bookshelf, there's a book of simple charms for mothers to be. Here take my wand. I want you to see exactley how pregnate Fluer is." Mrs. Weasley said, "I need to have a chat with my son."  
  
Hermione and Fluer left.   
  
"William Weasley!!! What the hell has gotten into you? Getting the girl pregnate! Ohhh...I'm going to be a grandmother!" She sobbed hugging Bill. Harry left. He decided to go see if Percy were around. Even though he would probably be busy with his new carreer it would at least be someone to talk to.  
  
He walked past Essences room and then on towards Percy's. Just then the door to Rons room opened and Fluer stepped out.  
  
"Oh, 'ello 'arry!" She said. "I've been thinking and I think I've figured it out. One day the stork will come and apparate into me and get ze baby and aparate out, zat is how ze stork brings ze babies. Am I right?"  
  
"Ummm...go talk to Bill some more." Harry said. Fluer left.   
  
Harry walked into his room and stopped. Hermione was in there turning around in front of the mirror studying her apearance.  
  
"Hermione." Harry said quietly.  
  
She quickly jumped away from the mirror. "Oh! Hi Harry." She said.  
  
"Hermione come here." Harry said opening his arms to her. Slowly she walked into them.  
  
"Hermi, I saw you a few minutes ago, in front of the mirror. And Hermione, you are gorgeous ok? You do not need to loose weight, gosh your so thin I'm amazed you can even stand up straight. Now come on Hermione. I thought that things were better now...I mean the physcologists said they were, the doctors said you were doing better. I don't want to go through what I went through last time."  
  
"Harry...I...I don't know. I promise I'll never starve myself or do anything like that to loose weight. Ok? I never ment to go so far..."  
  
"Hermione you were never fat to begin with." Harry said. "Hermione it was so scary seeing you there...hooked up to all those wires..."  
  
****************************  
  
"Doctor Maksowe is needed in surgery." The annoying voice came on over the announcements. Harry walked down the hospital hall slowly. Two days ago he'd seen his best friend colapse in the hallway. He's run to her and found her breathing shallow and her pulse weak. he'd called for help and soon Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey were there. They rushed her to St. Mungo's talking Harry with them as the person who knew her best (other than Ron who couldn't be found--after later quiestioning he was in Myrtle's bathroom with Lavender)and the person who would be able to answer some quiestions about her.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital Hermoine was rushed off on a stretcher with oxygen over her mouth and an IV wire in her arm. Professors Dumbledore and Mcgonagall had gone with her. Harry had started to follow but was stoped by a young nurse who was working at the desk.  
  
"Excuse me." She said with an obnoxious voice. "I was told that youd be able to answer some questions about a patient rushed in a few moments early, I hear she collapsed at school?"  
  
"Yes." Harry said.  
  
"Sit down." She said."Patients full name?"  
  
"Hermione Ann Granger." Harry said. The nurse started to write, Hermyknee Anne Grangre.  
  
Harry sighed. "H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e, Ann without an e and switch the re in Granger."   
  
The nurse made these corections.  
  
"Birthdate?"  
  
"October 12th 1985" Harry said  
  
"Parents names?"  
  
"Caroline and Mathew Granger."  
  
The questions went on like this for a while.   
  
"Does she have any history of mental illness?" THe nurse asked.  
  
"WHAT?!!" Harry asked, "Hermione? Are you kidding she's the smartest girl in our whole school! She's always perfect!"  
  
"Ah-ha," THe nurse said, mildly interested. "A perfectionist?"  
  
"Yes..." Harry said, "What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing, Does Ms. Granger ever become stressed over school?"   
  
"Yes..." Harry said remember a few weeks ago when she'd burst into tears because she spelled a word wrong and got a point off on a test.  
  
"And does she care what people think about her?"   
  
"Yes..." Harry said.  
  
"MMm-hhmm, this could mean a low self confidence level, taken to certain degrees it can amount into differnt stages of mental breakdowns or problems." the nurse said.   
  
Harry sank back into the chair. Hermione? Low self confidence? He'd never thought about it before, but it made perfect sense...what the nurse was saying.  
  
A knock came on the door, there stood a doctor in a white coat.   
  
"I'd like a word with the boy." He said.  
  
"Of course doctor," the nurse said. Harry got up and started to go down the hall with the doctor.   
  
"Harry, your teachers tell me that you know Hermione better than anyone." The doctor said.  
  
Harry nodded.   
  
"Well...I haven't finished my tests but...Do you know the last time she's eaten? She's showing signs of stavation." The doctor said.  
  
What? Harry thought, Hermione? Never...she's too smart for that! But the nurse said that sometimes people with low self confidence end up with mental disease...  
  
"Harry?" The doctor inturupted his thoughts.  
  
"Oh...yes." Harry said, "Well, she didn't eat dinner, she said she had a big lunch."  
  
"Did you actually see her eat lunch?" THe doctor asked.   
  
"No...she wasn't hungry at lunch, she said she went down to the kitchens for lunch later."  
  
"Harry, when was the last time you actually SAW Hermione Granger eat something?"  
  
Harry thought back...Oh my gosh..he realized it's been..."About three weeks..." He said aloud, his face pale staring at the wall wondering why he hadn't realized this before.  
  
"Thank you, Harry," THe doctor said and walked off.  
  
Harry sunk into a chair in the waiting room his head in his hands. Why hadn't he spotted this sooner?   
  
"Harry!" Two familiar voices called simultaniously as Ron and Lavender burst into the room.   
  
"What happened? How's Hermione?" Lavender asked  
  
"She collapsed, in the hall. They rushed her here...The doctor thinks she might be anorexic." Harry said.  
  
"What!?!" Ron said, "Hermione! Never! She's too smart for something like that, besides she told us earlier that she'd eaten lunch!"  
  
"Ron we never saw her actually eat it." Harry said. "The doctor and nurse said that if she's a perfectionist, and we know she is, it might be a result of a low self confidence, which could have lead into this anorexic thing."  
  
"BUt still...Hermione?" Ron questioned.  
  
"When was the last time you saw her eat?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron was quiet, thinking, his face paled as Harry's had earlier as he realized..."Weeks..." He said.  
  
Lavender burst into tears and Ron gently put his arm around her.   
  
They sat there together in silence for thirty minutes. Each of them wondering how this could have gone unoticed, each blaming themselves.   
  
Just then Mr. and Mrs. Granger burst into the room.  
  
"We're here...about..our daughter Hermione Granger." Mr. Granger panted.  
  
"Of course," The nurse said leading them down the hallway.  
  
The Grangers whisked past without even noticing their daughters friends.  
  
"I wonder if we can see Hermione too?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry got up and walked over to the counter.   
  
"Excuse me" He said, "We'd like to see Hermione Granger."  
  
"I'm sorry, no one is aloud to see ms. Granger right now, only family." The nurse said hardly looking up from her paper work.  
  
"Well...I'm her..brother.." Harry said thinking quickly.   
  
"It says here Hermione is an only child." The nurse said.  
  
"Cousin?" Harry said weekly.  
  
"You'll just have to sit and wait." The nurse said. Harry went back over to his friends.  
  
Just then a young group of volunteer girls came down the hallway.  
  
"See! See I told you!" One of them shouted. "Harry Potter!!!"  
  
They all screamed and ran towards Harry. Harry was surrounded by sounds of ...  
  
"Oh my gosh! He's so handsome!"  
  
"I can see his scar!"  
  
"Can I have your autograph?"  
  
"Help me..." He muttered to Ron.  
  
"Run." Ron said. "I'll try and hold them off.   
  
Harry nodded and took off. He ran down the hall as fast as he could while Ron and Lavender blocked the girls from chasing him.  
  
Harry turned right around the corner and ducked into a closet.   
  
A few moments later he heard footsteps and excited shrieks run past him.  
  
Harry sighed and fell back agains the wall. He waited for a couple minutes before cautiuosly making his way out into the hall. He started down the hall but then he passed and open door and stopped.   
  
There was Hermione hooked up to about a hundred wires and tubes, lying there pale as a ghost, not even moving.  
  
"Hermione..." Harry whispered stepping into the room. He stepped over to her bed and picked up her hand...it was freezing. Harry felt a tear in his eye.  
  
"Is she...alive..." Harry asked his professors who were standing on the other side of the bed, both looking very sad and sypathetic to Harry.  
  
"Yes," Professor mcGonagall said, a tear running down her face. "Barely, but yes."  
  
"Harry perhaps you should leave." Dumbledore said.  
  
"No..." Harry muttered not hearing a word of what what was going on. All he could see was Hermione...she was the only thing he could think about. There was no way he would ever leave her...  
  
"Excuse me son," A voice errupted Harry's thoughts. "You can't stay here. Family only."  
  
"No..." Harry said.   
  
"Yes, Harry perhaps youd better go." McGonagall said.  
  
"What about them!" Harry said pointing at the professors"They aren't family! I' m closer to Hermione then they are!"  
  
"Harry," Mrs. Grager said pulling on his arm. "Just go."   
  
Harry sighed. Then he leaned over and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek before leaving and heading back to the waiting room.  
  
"You escaped I see." Ron said as Harry fell back into a chair putting his head in his hands and running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lavender asked.  
  
Harry looked up, a tear running down his face, "I saw Hermione. She doesn't look good."  
  
***************************************************************  
"Harry?" Hermione said, "Your hurting me..."  
  
Harry broke out of his trance and glanced down, he still had Hermione wr apped tight in his arms. He let go and she stepped back.   
  
"Are you ok?" Hermione asked giving him a questioning look.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" He said.  
  
"Good." Hermione said.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
****Two Days Later****  
  
"Hola famila y Harry y Hermione." George said as he and Fred burst into the room  
  
"Fredrick and George Weasley! Where have you been!" Mrs. Weasly demanded.  
  
"Con bonita chicas!!!!" Fred said.  
  
"Por Sabado y Domingo?" Hermione asked  
  
"Si senorita!!" They shouted.  
  
"Tu hables espanol?" George asked her.  
  
"Si." Hermione said.  
  
"Tu comprendes todo nosotros hablamos?" Fred asked.  
  
"Si." Hermione said.  
  
"No, Hables nosotros mama! Por favor?" George said.  
  
"NO." Hermione said.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry whispered in Hermione's ear.  
  
"They've been with two girls all weekend. I said I wouldn't tell on them." Hermione whispered back.  
  
"Donde nosotros famila?" Fred asked.  
  
"Ron's at the lake, your dad's at some concert or peace protest or something. Ginny...Essence is in her room and your parents are at the hospital with Fluer and Bill. Fluer had the baby yesterday." Hermione said in english.  
  
"¿QUE??!" The twins said together.   
  
"Oh yeah," Hermione said. "Fluer and Bill are married. You two are uncles. Congratulations."  
  
"Adios!" They said and aparated away, probably to the hospital.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Harry asked.  
  
"I dunno." Hermione sighed hanging her head over the back of the couch and looking at everything upside down.  
  
"We could go visit Bill and Fluer...I kinda want to know wether the baby's a Veela or a Weasley." Harry suggested.  
  
"Sure." Hermione said.   
  
They went outside and borrowed Mr. Weasley's care (He got a new one) and drove to the hospital.  
  
A/n--Ok, I've been doing this briefley when I have time and stuff for the past month. I'm kinda just avoiding writers block (Playing dodgeball with a non-tangible object is HARD!)Ok well...anyone want me to write anymore of it??? I kinda want to ...It would only be like...one more part. You know, solace to H/hr and finishing the whole continuation of flashbacks. And we can find out is ron ever makes the olympics, and if Gin...Essence is going to go back to school, if the twins will ever speak english and how Percy's "career" is going.   
  
Please Review!  
  
Disclaimer-I own the twisted plot. Everything else is most likey JKR's 


End file.
